Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by StarfireFowl
Summary: Taunting bad boys had never been so much fun. DracoGinny


A/N: My first Draco/Ginny fic. Be kind. Named after a Jack Johnson song.

* * *

She eyed him from a distance, smiling secretly to herself about the gentle smirk on his lips. He was by himself for once, carefully reading what looked to be a school textbook. Judging by the smirk and his sparkling cold eyes, it was nothing good. He was so engrossed by the book that he didn't even notice her staring at him from across the table.

It was not like Ginny Weasley to be eyeing a Slytherin boy, even if he was devilishly handsome. Then again, after her recent break up with Harry Potter and him deciding to not even come back to Hogwarts this year, she had decided on her own to go against what everyone else thought. The easiest way to do that would be to take her chances with Draco Malfoy.

After staring and catching up on the transfiguration lessons she'd almost slept through on the previous day, she decided she had to make her move soon. The library began to clear out as midnight began to approach. Yet there sat the striking blonde, enjoying every second of what he read. at exactly midnight, she stepped into action. The boy didn't even see her coming.

"Angela looked deep into the pools of her lover's blue eyes. Her lips slowly found their way to his," Ginny's voice trailed off. She stood directly behind him, reading the tiny novel placed inside his textbook from over his shoulder. He turned quickly, a look of both terror and hatred on his face.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco snapped. She'd succeed, he was angry.

"Oh, nothing. Just felt like seeing what book you were reading. See if it was any good. I've never heard of it before. Is it a muggle book?" She grinned, flipping her long red hair behind her shoulders.

He shut the book with a loud thud, glaring at her while a blush crawled over his cheeks. She'd made Draco Malfoy, bad boy extraordinare _blush_. Life felt good for the first time since Harry left her.

"Yes, it's a muggle book. Zabini gets me a few of them every once in a while, alright?" Draco glared, obviously defeated. Ginny had won. "I take it you want to blackmail me with this?"

"Oh no," Ginny laughed, "I have no intentions of blackmailing you. I just wanted you to help me study. You looked so into your potions textbook I thought maybe you could help me. But if you'd rather be reading your romance novels, I'd understand."

"What do you want?" He repeated. she sat beside him in the closest chair, her eyes directly on him. Ginny could only grin.

"One. Single. Kiss."

"Oh, like Madame Pince would allow that in her library."

"I guarantee you that there's at least one couple in here doing the same thing."

"We're not a couple."

"We could be."

"What about Potter?"

"Who gives a damn about Potter?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Draco was smiling now

"Thought you'd enjoy a thought like that. You two were always so close."

"You know, you're nothing like your family."

"I take pride in that some days."

"But not all?"

"Not when I'm with them."

"No Harry?" Draco was suddenly repeating himself again. If he was going to go through with the bargain, he had to make sure she wasn't going to turn back to the person who'd destroyed his life.

"Not again." Ginny heard her voice crack. Her goal was to not show Draco her emotions. Yet, her throat was tight while holding back the tears she had never spilled for Harry.

"That's good to know." Draco smirked, closing the gap between them. Ginny was surprised by how warm his lips were and how _not_ terrifying he was. She could kill him right now, but his lips felt so good.

* * *

It became a weekly thing. Every Friday night, Draco and Ginny would sit across from each other in the library. Draco got to read Zabini's books while Ginny studied. At about midnight, Ginny would sit beside him and the two would act like a couple.

Ginny didn't fully understand her attraction to Draco yet. Maybe it was only to spite Harry's memory in her mind. Or maybe it was just because he was finally kind to her after all these years.

Draco didn't seem to mind the routine at all. To him it was like having his romance novels alive and at his control. The heroine he always loved was finally his and not his enemies. The very boy who had chosen good had finally gotten his reward for it, Harry's fiery ex. The ultimate vengeance. But it wouldn't be complete until said enemy knew.

After about the sixth meeting, Ginny surprised him. She sat on his lap in one of the library's more secluded corners, playing with blonde locks of hair he had once slicked back. His hands were on her neck, his eyes elsewhere in the room. Hers were piercing him with a color he'd come to love in her.

"You want to come to Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Ginny's face was completely serious, which was hard for Draco to believe. A wedding the Weasley clan? He was bound to get socked. Yet, she was willing to allow him to go.

"As your date?"

"Yes."

"Ginny..."

"I'm not keeping you a secret anymore."

"You sure you don't just want to make Harry jealous?"

"No. I want to be done with that name." Ginny breathed deeply, clearing her thoughts. Draco admired her beauty for a second before answering.

"Then I'll go."

"And Draco?"

"Yes?"

"We don't have to kiss just here anymore." Ginny smirked, kissing him fully on the lips.

* * *

The whole school was in for something that Saturday morning as Ginny got ready for her first class. Both were free of classes so they were going to spend the day in the freshly fallen snow, not caring who saw.

Everything changed when she walked into the Great Hall. Luna was the first to tell her why whispers and tears were spreading around the room so quickly.

"Voldemort's dead. Harry killed him. But only seconds after, Lucius Malfoy killed Harry," Luna stated, her eyes wide. Ginny fell to her knees, her eyes wet.

Draco watched her from across the room, scared for her reaction. Upon seeing her fall, he found himself drawn to her side.

"I'll take care of her, Lovegood," he said quickly, pulling her up so that her weight rested on him. Luna glared, but let the two slip away. He didn't know where to take her except for the one most obvious spot, their corner of the library.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." It felt so out of his personality to say that, yet that was all he could think of as he placed her in a large armchair. He stood at her side, his eyes about to cry too.

"You couldn't stop it. Harry and Voldemort were bound to take each other out."

"But Voldemort didn't take Harry out. My father did." And suddenly Draco was completely disgusted with his father. The very same man he had looked up to for most of his life. Ginny took his arm, pulling him to sit beside her, then buried her head into his chest. Her shoulders shook as she cried, Draco finally letting out his own frustration through crying with her.

"I loved Harry," she whispered through tears. Draco ran a hand through her hair, a soft smile on his face.

"I know." And he had known all along she had. But he felt like he had to take Harry's place for her and so he tried. "I know."

* * *

It had been awkward for Draco to adjust to Ginny's decision of Harry over himself, even though Harry was dead. He returned to the library every Friday though, waiting for her to show up again. He knew she would again one day. Draco knew the affection he had for Ginny was more than just sympathy or vengeance. It was the earliest stages of love where nothing mattered. It was returned by her too, if only as a substitution to her first love.

One day though, one day she'd realize it. For now, Draco would remain reading his romance novels and hoping for his leading lady to return.

* * *

A/N2: The story idea seems to fit the "ohtheykilledHarry" cliche, but this was just an idea I got in English class. Reviews and constructive critcism are greatly appreciated. Flames bashing the pairing are not. 


End file.
